Andy's Goldfish
by MeganKoumori
Summary: When Andy gets a new pet there's trouble ahead. Takes place before the end of the first Toy Story.
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

The little fish swam in a circle. Its scales were yellow and the fins on either of its shiny body and top were a translucent orange. Behind it was a distorted face with warped blue eyes, a skewed nose, and a twisted mouth.

"Don't get so close to the glass! You're probably scaring it!"

Buzz crouched on the outside of the bowl. That morning before school Andy had set the fish in the center of his bedroom. Now his two favorite toys were getting their first look at the newest member of the Davis household. "What does it do?"

Standing behind him, Woody shrugged. "It swims and it eats."

"That's all? What kind of pet is that?" Buzz tapped on the glass.

"Don't!" Woody said. "That hurts its ears!"

"It doesn't have ears."

"Well, neither do you." Buzz frowned and rubbed the side of his head. Woody bent down to look at the fish. "Mom says if Andy takes good care of it he can get a bigger pet. Something with fur like a hamster or a bunny…"

"Or a puppy?" Buzz suggested.

"Don't even joke about that."

"Sorry. So," he continued. "How do you take care of a fish?"

"All he has to do is make sure it has clean water and food."

"What kind of food?"

Woody pointed with his thumb. "It's in that yellow tube thingy." Buzz stood up. He picked up the container from near the bowl and read the side: _Nemo Brand Fish Flakes._ There was a picture of a smiling clown fish underneath the words.

As the Cowboy stood over the bowl for a closer look, Buzz opened the plastic bottle and looked inside. All he saw were colorful bits. They almost looked like Fruity Pebbles. Buzz took a sniff and grimaced. Well they certainly didn't _smell_ like cereal. He took a pinch and put the flakes in his mouth. As soon they hit his tongue he began to choke and sputter.

Hearing his best friend retch, Woody hurried over and quickly gave him a smack on the back. "Buzz are you ok?"

Spitting the flakes out, Buzz nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Why did you eat the fish flakes?" Woody demanded.

"I just wanted to know what they tasted like." Woody rolled his eyes with a groan. "Why would you give a fish something this awful?"

"Well apparently they like it." Still holding the container, Buzz walked back to the bowl. Taking another pinch he dropped some food inside. At once the fish swam to the top and began sucking the rainbow flakes into his mouth.

Buzz smiled. "Hey it likes it!" He dropped in another pinch. Then another. Then another.

"Buzz stop! You're giving it too much!"

"It's eating all of it! It must be hungry!"

"Save some for later!" Woody ordered. "That stuff's four ninety-nine a pop!"

Buzz shrugged and dumped some more food into the bowl, then screwed the lid back on. The fish kept eating.

As the two toys walked away, Buzz said, "I wonder what it's like to be stuck in a fish bowl. Always seeing the world from behind your glass bubble."

"I don't know Buzz," Woody said teasingly. He pushed a button on Buzz's uniform and the Ranger's helmet whooshed shut. "You tell me."

"Ha. You know what I meant. Besides it's not the same thing at all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Buzz said. _"My _bubble's plastic!"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Several hours later, Woody walked by the fish bowl. He stopped and took a step back, peering inside. "Uh, Buzz?" He called. "Buzz, better get over here. Now."

The Spaceman joined him. "What?" He took a look inside the bowl. "What's wrong with the fish?"

Woody had a pained look on his face. He knew this was going to be trouble. "Andy is going to be so upset…"

"Is it sleeping?" Buzz reached into the bowl. He poked the fish's upturned belly. "Hello? Wake up, Fish!"

"Stop!" Woody cried, pulling Buzz's hand back out. "Don't do that!"

"What? I was just trying to wake it up!" Buzz grasped the sides of the bowl and shook it. "Come on! Up and at 'em, Fish!"

"Buzz, you could throw a stick of dynamite in there. It's not going to wake him."

"Well that would just be silly," said Buzz. "All you'd do is kill it…" The corners of his mouth suddenly fell. He stood up straight next to Woody. _"Oh…"_

"Yeah," said the Cowboy, now that his friend had finally gotten it. "Andy's little pet has gone to Fish Heaven."

Buzz sighed. "Well, that's a relief! For a minute there I thought it was dead!"

"IT _IS_ DEAD YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Woody shouted angrily. Buzz looked taken aback. The Cowboy sighed and put his face in his hands. "When Andy sees this, he's gonna…"

"Hi," said a new voice. Woody and Buzz turned.

"Hi Bo."

"I just wanted to look at the new fish," she said as she joined them. "I didn't get a chance to see it last night when Andy brought it home." She stopped as soon as she saw the bowl. "Oh dear…"

Woody pushed back his hat so he could rub his hair. "I just don't understand it." He said. "I mean, Andy's only had him about eighteen hours! How could he just up and die?"

"Well, it didn't die of starvation," said Buzz as he peered into the bowl. "It ate all the food I gave it."

"You mean this morning?"

Buzz shrugged. "Yeah…and then some…"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'and then some?'" She questioned.

"Well I fed it lunch…"

"Lunch?" Woody repeated. "Buzz, you only need to feed a fish once a day!"

Bo used her crook to pull the fish food bottle close to her. Picking it up, she unscrewed the lid. "Buzz, just how much did you feed Andy's fish?"

"Uh, I don't know…"

"This container is almost completely empty!"

Woody cringed. "Oh Buzz, you didn't…"

"Well it was hungry!" Buzz protested. "I mean, it ate all the food I put in there…"

"Buzz, a goldfish will keep eating until it explodes!" Bo cried. "Don't you know that?"

"Explodes?" He repeated.

"Yes," she sighed. "They're quite stupid that way,"

Buzz stared at the lifeless fish. "Oh no…" He said slowly with growing horror. _"I killed Andy's pet!"_


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

All the toys were back in their spots. _I can't believe it, _Buzz thought dismally as he waited for Andy to enter the bedroom. The bowl was still in the middle of the room and the goldfish was still on its back. _I'm a fish murderer! Only five months of being a toy and I've already blown it!_

The door finally opened and Andy ran in, dropping his backpack as he did. "Hiya Rowlf!" He said cheerfully as he went to the bowl and looked inside with a smile. "Guess what? I drew a picture of you during recess today!" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. As he held it up over the bowl the toys could see it was a crayon drawing of the fish. "Rowlf?" Andy's smile disappeared. He put the paper down and shook the bowl gently. "Rowlf?" He repeated.

Woody was on the bed next to Buzz. He mentally winced as he counted down. _Five, four…_

"_MOMMMMM!"_ Andy screamed, jumping up. His feet carried him out the door. The toys could hear the human voices downstairs.

"Andy, slow down! What's the matter?"

"Rowlf's dead!"

"What?"

"He's upside down and he won't move! He's dead, Mom! Dead dead dead!" Woody gave Buzz a cross look. The Ranger cringed as the voices continued. "I'm the worst fish owner ever!"

"No, Honey! Fish just don't die for no reason! There must've been something wrong with Rowlf!"

"Yeah! Me! I'm a horrible owner!"

Mom entered the room, Andy behind her. She picked up the bowl. "Oh, poor fish." she said.

"It's all my fault!" Andy cried.

"Andy, Sweetie, calm down!" Mom frowned as she looked closer at the fish. "Hmm…"

_She's suspicious! _Buzz thought in panic. _She knows that fish didn't die of natural causes!_

Andy sniffled. "I killed him. I killed Rowlf."

The words made Buzz feel awful. He had expected Andy to be upset, but he didn't know he'd blame himself. _Oh Andy, you're not a horrible owner. I'm a horrible toy…_

"C'mon Andy," Mom interrupted Buzz's thoughts. "Why don't we have a fish funeral for Rowlf? We'll put him in the toilet and you can say goodbye before we flush him. Ok?"

Andy nodded dejectedly and took the bowl. Mom put her hand on his back as she led him out and into the hall. She closed the door behind them.

As soon as it clicked shut, Buzz slid off the bed. Woody climbed down behind him. In dismay he watched the Spaceman crawl under the bed and emerge a moment later with a little bandana. He laid it flat on the floor. "Buzz, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"Oh Buzz, don't do this…"

He stood. "I screwed up, Sheriff. A toy's job is to make their child happy. Well, mission all fouled up."

"Buzz, we all make mistakes!" Woody followed his friend to the nightstand. In the little cubby was a stack of school supplies. Buzz grabbed some pencils and a few paperclips.

As he set the items on the kerchief, Woody continued, "Look, you didn't mean to hurt Andy! It was an accident!"

"You think Andy would notice if I took that little keychain of his that doubles as a flashlight?"

"Buzz, listen to me! Running away isn't going to bring the stupid fish back to life!"

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"If you leave all you're going to do is make Andy feel worse! It's not as if he knows that _you're_ the one that killed the fish!"

Buzz was silent for a moment. "You know, I've always liked those little stickers with me on them. I think I'll take a sheet. Andy's got about twenty of them anyway."

Woody sighed and held up his hands. "Well I can't stop you, Buzz." He said. "If you wanna run off into the night like some coward be my guest."

Buzz frowned. "I'm a not coward!"

"But," Woody went on. "It's going to be awfully sad in here tonight when Andy wants some comfort and he can't find his Buzz Lightyear."

"Well isn't that good for you?" Buzz answered. "Without me, you'll have Andy all to yourself."

"This isn't about me!" Woody snapped back. "It's about what's best for Andy! Buzz, I know you feel terrible about the fish, but this isn't going to help!"

"Then what do I do, Smart Guy?"

"The only thing you can do now," said Woody. "Is to be there for Andy."

"You don't think I've already done enough?" Buzz looked so depressed, the Cowboy could feel his aggravation melt away and replace itself with pity.

"You know," Buzz looked up. "Mom said that they're going to have a fish funeral…"

"Yeah, I heard her say that but I don't get it."

"Well it's a way for Andy to get some closure…"

"No," Buzz interrupted. "I don't get why she's putting him in the toilet. Is it because it's another type of bowl?"

Woody shrugged. "That's just what you do with fish when they die."

Buzz frowned. "I don't get fish. They don't do anything, they eat until they die, and then you get rid of them by putting them in the toilet. What's so appealing about these animals?"

"I was _thinking_," Woody continued impatiently. "We could have our own funeral. That way we all can say goodbye to the fish. Whaddya think, Buzz?" Buzz didn't answer. "C'mon Buzz, it'll make you feel better!"

"I don't think it will," Buzz answered. "But ok, let's have our own funeral."

"That's the spirit, Ranger!"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

About half an hour later Woody taped Andy's drawing to the wall. He placed the now empty bowl in front of it. The other toys gathered around in a circle. "We're here today to say goodbye to Rowlf the Fish…"

"Who Buzz killed!"

"Shut up, Potato Head." said Bo.

Woody looked aggravated. "Might I continue? Anyway, Rowlf was…a fish. He enjoyed swimming and eating…"

"Especially eating!"

"Potato Head!"

"According to the receipt, Rowlf was purchased at Fish Bliss last night, December the thirteenth, for ten dollars at six twenty-eight PM. Rowlf, we might've not known you too long…"

"Yeah, thanks to Buzz!"

"But we'll always remember you for the eighteen hours of happiness you brought to Andy."

"Followed the lifetime of guilt!"

Woody growled in anger. "Ok that's it, Potato Head! One more word and I'm taking your mouth and…"

"May I say something?" Buzz interrupted quietly. Woody nodded and stepped aside, allowing Buzz to take his place. "As everyone here knows, I killed Andy's fish. It's my responsibility, and I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Andy, and I'm sorry, Rowlf." He looked down sorrowfully. "Blast it all, I'm so stupid!"

Woody put an arm around his friend. "Buzz, don't beat yourself up so much!"

"But it's all my fault!"

"No, Buzz." Woody said. He sighed. "Buzz, I have a confession to make. I…fed the fish too."

Buzz looked up in surprise. "You did?"

"Well not as much as you! I gave it a couple of pinches of food, but that container was nearly empty when we opened it!"

Buzz scratched his head. "It's odd," he said. "But I don't remember giving it that much. I mean, I must have, but I…I…"

There was silence as Andy's toys began to fidget. Bo frowned as she joined Woody and Buzz. "Wait a minute," she said, looking at the others. "Who here fed the fish?" Slowly everybody raised their hand. Everybody but one. _"Potato Head…"_

"Okay, okay!" he snapped. "I gave it some flakes too!"

Bo looked around in disbelief. "You _all_ fed the fish?"

Buzz looked confused. "Does that mean…we _all _killed him?"

"I guess so." said Woody.

"I can't believe you boys just let Buzz take all the blame!" Bo scolded. "What an awful thing to do!"

"Oh really?" Potato Head sneered. "And what about you, Princess? You didn't feed the fish?"

"What? I didn't even see the fish until after it had died!"

"Settle down!" Woody interrupted. He turned to Buzz. "Buzz, it seems…_we're_ the ones who should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry, Buzz."

"_Sorry, Buzz…"_ chorused almost all of Andy's toys.

Bo knocked her crook against Potato Head. "Ow!" He glared at her. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

Buzz sighed with a smile. "It's fine. I'm just so relieved! _I'm_ not a bad toy! _You_ all are!"

Woody made a face. "I only gave it a couple of pinches!"

"But still, knowing that it wasn't my fault…"

"It seems to me," said Bo. "That it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an accident. No one here should get all the blame."

"That's right," said Buzz. "We're all lousy toys."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"No, he's right," said Woody. "We all played a part in killing Andy's goldfish and we should all feel ashamed."

The others nodded. Buzz turned toward the bowl. "Farewell, Rowlf the Fish," he said as he saluted. "May Fish Heaven have all the little sunken treasure chests you could ever want."

"_Farewell, Rowlf…"_


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

It was later in the evening. Andy lay in bed, holding both Woody and Buzz. _I'm glad I didn't run away, _Buzz thought to himself. _And I'm glad I didn't kill the fish on my own. But all the same I wish I could make it up to you…_

The door opened and Andy rolled over. "Mom?"

"Hi Hon," Mom sat down on the edge of his bed. "How are you doing?"

"I miss Rowlf."

"I know you do, but I've got some news for you. It wasn't your fault that Rowlf died."

"But," Andy sat up. "He was my pet! I was responsible for him!"

"Honey, nothing you could've done would've saved your fish. Something else killed him. When I picked up the bowl today, I noticed that Rowlf had some white spots on him."

"So?"

"Rowlf had a fish parasite," Mom went on. "It's called Ich. Do you remember my friend Roxanne from work?"

"The one with the really, really big hair?"

"That's the one. I just got done talking to her on the phone. She's bought three fish at Fish Bliss for her kids, and they all died from the same thing."

Andy looked hopeful. "So it really _wasn't_ me? It was the store?"

"That's right, Kiddo," Mom nodded. She hugged him. "Rowlf was in good hands when he died. And I'm sure he's grateful that you made his last day so good!"

"I didn't do much."

"Oh but you did! You gave Rowlf a nice home!" She laid him back down. "Go to sleep, Honey. Tomorrow there'll only be ten more days until Christmas!"

Andy smiled and yawned. "Yeah, I love Christmas." As he closed his eyes, Mom kissed his head.

* * *

Within eight minutes Andy was in a deep sleep, and his two favorite toys could talk in low voices. "So no one killed the fish," said Woody. "It would've happened no matter how much he was fed."

Buzz sighed in relief. "Next time Andy gets a pet, we'll need to make some rules."

"Next time?" The Cowboy repeated with a frown. "Buzz, hopefully 'next time' won't come for a long, long time! I've had it up to here with pets!"

"Well you never know," said Buzz, lying down. "After all, Mom said Andy did a good job."

"That doesn't mean he'll get another pet right away." Woody settled himself on the pillow, facing away from his friend. "Let's just cross our fingers and hope this whole business is behind us for now and will stay there. Good night, Buzz."

"Good night, Sherriff."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mom held the phone to her ear. "Hello, Ms. Worshond? Do you still have those puppies for sale? I know I said I wasn't sure, but I've made up my mind…"


End file.
